


Vessel

by FleshDust



Category: The Descent (2005)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Breeding, Dark, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Grief/Mourning, Imprisonment, Marking, Minor Character Death, Multi, Painful Sex, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 21:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleshDust/pseuds/FleshDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabby finds a fate worse than death in the beautiful caverns as she is taken captive by the creatures known as Crawlers. She slowly realizes that a fast death is not what they have in mind...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vessel

**Author's Note:**

> Another story that I once posted on another site and under another handle. Some details have been edited for readability, but otherwise, it remains the same. Please note that this story is dark, with a lot of disturbing elements and non-human creatures. Enjoy... or not. =D

The caverns were beautiful. Oh God, they were beautiful. Describing the awe-inspiring feeling of exploring caves like these is as impossible as describing pure love. There is really nothing like it.

We started our descent one lovely morning in June. The forest greeted us with the chirps of birds and the glittering of dew on moss beds. I even pulled my boots and socks off to feel the dark green fluff underfoot as we walked toward the mouth of the cave. Drawing a deep breath, I could smell and taste the moss, decaying leaves, bark, and rich, black soil.

Jackson, my boyfriend, looked at me and smiled while we were gearing up, his white teeth such a striking contrast against his dark skin. He took my pale hand in his, something that always made me think of a chessboard, a black square next to a white one.

"We'll remember this forever, Gabby," he said, swatting my behind playfully and I planted a big, happy kiss on his smiling mouth.

He was right.

* * *

The cave was truly amazing. It was like descending into the very womb of Mother Earth herself and the place where all life once came from, crawling from the slime to peruse the new world. Dust, thousands of years old, stirred and danced in the daylight that emerged from the opening. Several tiny tendrils of water trickled into small, eternal streams that eventually disappeared beneath rocks.

Stalagmites and stalactites majestically reached for each other from the floors and ceilings, straining desperately to reach their mate, but it would be hundreds of years before they could complete their embrace.

It started innocently enough as we climbed down into places where natural light could no longer touch us. Soft growls and queer chitters sounded from within the rocky mazes, something that we paid little heed to—after all, caverns aren't like the moon, dead and covered with sterile cinder. They do sustain life of their own, and sometimes quite a bit of it. Attributing the noise to a colony of bats, we assumed that their chittering reached us due to the strange acoustics of the caverns.

Things quickly deteriorated from there.

We soon discovered that the caverns did sustain life—terrifying creatures that began stalking us like prey. Panic soon crept into the very blood of us both, no matter how many times we had gone caving in the past. Instead of becoming a wondrous new place of exploration, the caverns suddenly felt like a claustrophobic tomb. Fear was bitter in our mouths, even seeping out of our pores, souring our sweat. Our haunted cries were of no use, our screams falling only on the ears of those who were hunting us.

Pale figures scampered around us, too quick for our eyes, just giving us enough of a glimpse to know that they were coming for us from within the labyrinth of unyielding stone. At this point, mortal fear had set in and disoriented us to the point of frantic scampering as we tried to find a way to safety. All logic had abandoned us in the face of this unthinkable foe, a creature that we had never been able to imagine, not even in nightmares.

They got Jackson first.

I can never forget his screams of pain and horror, their intensity matching mine as I tried to attack the creatures with a hammer used for driving pitons into the rock face. It had little effect on them, seemingly only inflaming them further. I managed to get a good smack on one of them, feeling the hammer connect with its dense flesh. It simply grunted, like I had stepped on its toe. As if swatting a fly, it swiped me aside, and I was sent sprawling.

They mauled Jackson. I could hear his flesh rent under their teeth and claws. Oh, God... his beautiful dark skin was being torn open to reveal red flesh underneath. He screamed for me. I tried to get to him again, with similar results. I was sent sprawling into dust and rocks again as if I was only an annoyance during their frolick.

_Oh, Jackson, I am so sorry. Please forgive me._

There were so many of them. Three, five... six? Their screeches and roars were deafening, eventually drowning out Jackson's screaming. His voice faded quickly as he died, ending in a few whimpers. His body was a terrible, shredded ruin. My screams of terror and grief was cut short as one of the creatures came at me. I felt a swift, jarring pain at my temple, and then I knew nothing.

* * *

I am awake now. The stench of the place I'm in is terrible. It smells like rot, death, sweat and blood, like Mother Earth's womb has been defiled by something malevolent; staining her with horrid disease.

Surprisingly, there is light where I am. Just a dull glow here and there, which I soon realize comes from flashlights. But the lights are still, the hands once holding them gone. I am in a cavern with piles of discarded equipment. I see flashlights, backpacks, harnesses, elbow and kneepads, water bottles, hard hats, halogen lights. Pitons, harnesses, ropes. Glancing more closely, I realize that some of the equipment is quite old, designs that haven't been used for decades. A few carabiners clink softly under my hands as I carefully skim my fingers along the rock floor.

Then I spot them. Their pallor is nearly translucent and sickening against the dark as they move closer to me, scuttling in a crouching position.

_Why haven't they killed me, too?_

Several of them circle me where I lie, and I open my mouth to scream. No sound emerges. The creatures are chattering and growling with some type of excitement, probably at the notion of warm, live flesh to devour.

Finding some strength, I sit up and shuffle away from them, the things eliciting angered grunts as they swipe after me. I crawl backwards like a frightened animal, backing until I feel cold, indifferent rock against my back. Then I stay silent.

I realize that they seem to have lost me as they shuffle about, snarling in an irate manner and snapping at each other, as if placing blame. It doesn't take much more for me to understand that these creatures hunt by sound, especially when I see the gray eyes of one of them in the shine of a halogen lamp. It's eyes are clouded, as if beset by severe cataracts, its gaze completely opaque. They are blind. That must be why the lamps haven't been smashed to shards in this otherwise dark cavern.

One of the creatures comes closer to me, it's hairless, pallid body moving in a way that shows irritation and impatience. Its limbs are long and slender, but the sinew and lean muscle tells me that it is not without strength. Despite the distinctly human shape of its body, its skin has a ghostly pallor, blue veins trailing underneath its skin like rivers marked on a map. Its face is grotesque with jutting cheekbones and a strange, bat-like snout in between the deep-set eyes that, despite the dull gray, show glowing embers of red. Its ears are pointed and large, and I quickly understand that it must aid them in their lives in this darkness. It's hands and feet do have five fingers and toes, but they are tipped with twisted claws.

It turns it head slowly, angling it so that its ears will pick up any type of sound. I stay as silent as I can, taking shallow breaths, praying that it will not spot me. I have not planned beyond that. All I want right now is to _not_ be found by these things.

The creature moves closer to me, probably remembering the general area where it heard me last. It advances slowly toward where I press against the rock. I make sure to stay completely still, taking great care not to disturb any of the discarded spelunking equipment scattered all around me. This one seems a bit more savvy than most, because when I stay completely silent, it hurls a small rock in my general direction. The first rock flies past me, as does the second and the third. I flinch at each throw, but keep my mouth pressed into a tight line. The fourth rock is about the size of a tennis ball and smacks hard into my thigh, and though I only expel a silent wisp of air at the burn of the impact, the creature hears me. Without wasting any time, it descends upon me immediately, striking me down with one blow to the side of my face.

I cannot help but howl with unabashed fear. There's really no point in staying silent anymore, anyway. Maybe my noise will release a cave-in that'll bury me and these unhinged things in an eternal tomb. Of course, such things just turn out to be wishful thinking. The thing grabs at me, striking me again, causing my hard hat to go flying and adding another little helmet lamp to the pile to grant light to this terrible vault.

It gets ahold of my hair and drags me back to the middle of the cave, its companions jabbering rapidly. Probably discussing dinner time.

The creature hurls me onto the floor and I land on my back, gasping painfully as I feel a rib crack and the air being harsly ripped from my lungs. I screw my eyes shut and grit my teeth against the pain of it all, against the fear, against the grief. I almost wish that they would simply get it over with at this point. But for now, they leave me there and retreat to a large pile of material nearby. I realize that the pile consists of human remains.

* * *

Some time passes; I'm not sure how long. The creatures chatter around me and I hear tearing noises. I know that they are feeding. I recognize the color of some fabric scraps in the carrion pile, stained red by blood.

They are feeding on what's left of Jackson. I see a flash of glistening meat in the shadows, dark maroon and wet, and I vomit. Their feeding ceases only for a moment as they stop to listen to me being sick.

_No, no, don't think about it, don't, oh Jackson, I'm so sorry..._

Large tears sting my eyes and before I can help it, I'm weeping, pained wails emerging from my throat and causing the creatures to fall silent again for a moment to listen to the noises that probably seem rather odd to them. They lose interest after only a few seconds, resuming their feeding, content in knowing exactly where I am located. One of them approaches me. It's a small gangrel thing, and it starts to pace in front of me only a few feet away and stopping from time to time. When it does this, its ears prick up and it listens, seemingly in order to be certain of my exact whereabouts. I guess that it drew guard duty today.

I ignore it and simply cry out my agony, hardly caring anymore that they are going to kill me and feed on me, like I'm an animal facing the butcher's cleaver. I just wish that they would get on with it already.

Finally, my brain decides that it's enough, and I fall into an exhausted sleep plagued by nightmares and images of horrendous, jagged slashes on the face of the man I love. His torn face weeps blood and I reach for him, but he disappears into the rocks and I am left alone.

* * *

I am being prodded awake, and not in a gentle manner at all. The smaller guardian creature is poking at me with a dead flashlight, and when I moan, it lets out a trilling noise that alerts the other creatures at the other end of the cavern. I'm not sure how long I've been out, but it seems that they are done with their gruesome feeding. I refuse to think about it, refuse to think about Jackson being nourishment for these horrid things. At least I can see no fresh carrion remaining in the cave.

They close in on me again. The larger one with the reddish eyes that found me before approaches me. I guess it's dinner time again. The others stay back. I guess it wants the first bite, I think, as I turn my head to the side where I lay, accepting my fate. While I doubt it, I dare hope that my death will be swift.

It climbs ontop of me, crouching down with it's clawed feet planted on either side of my hips. It lowers it's face to me, and I whimper quietly—too scared to do anything else. It's face comes closer, and I hear the unmistakable sounds of deep inhalation.

It's _smelling_ me.

I guess I smell like a mighty fine snack.

Suddenly, it gives a loud, raspy screech and the other creatures that had gathered around us promptly back down a handful of feet.

I don't understand what's going on. The creature above me just keep sniffing me, making no move to smash my head in or claw my belly open. I turn my head to the side in disgust as it smells my neck, burying its grotesque snout there. Its jagged teeth graze my skin, and I wince.

My eyes fall on the others that sit a ways away, listening intently to the creature's sniffing and my distressed moans. There's something strange about it, something completely off. I ignore the creature above me for a moment as I look at the two dozen or so individuals that are gathered around us.

All of them pale, lanky, with the same type of features, the same dead-looking eyes. All of them...

_No._

I scan their bodies quickly. Flat chests, sinewy muscles, limp male members between their thighs.

_Males._

_There are no females._

A thought, so morbid and revolting starts to form in my mind that at first, I discard it immediately. _No, that can't be. Not possible._

But the creature keeps smelling me, and when its taloned fingers descend on my body, I scream and start to struggle with such intensity that I startle it. It stumbles backward with a surprised grunt, landing on its ass. I try to get up and book it. My brain doesn't supply me with an escape route, all I know that I want to get away from those claws.

But soon, the other creatures are upon me. Strong, unrelenting hands swipe at me, grabbing my arms and legs, forcing me down on the rock floor again until the larger one gives another roar.

They back away from me immediately, their stances unmistakably submissive.

The larger male starts pawing at me again, as if to make sure that I am what it thinks I am. I still struggle, trying to shove its probing hands away from me, but all that gives me is a few hard strikes to my face and the hands returning, twice as rough as before. 

It seems to have found what it was looking for when it feels the slight curve of my breast underneath my cordura parka.

So, it's what I thought. And that's all I have time to think before the red-eyed male puts its plan into motion.

It turns me over with frightening strength, roaring, the sound eliciting excited screeches from the other individuals. I cry, scream, plead incoherently, but naturally, it has no effect. It cannot even understand my words, and even if it could, I suspect that it wouldn't care in the least.

Its ferocity frightens me to the core. It shreds my sturdy pants, slashing the backs of my thighs with its claws in the process. My screams of protest doesn't daunt it in the least. When it's disposed of most of my coverings, it grabs my hips with such force that I feel claws piercing my soft flesh. Knowing that it will only fuel my panic, I still look over my shoulder. It's crouching behind me, viscous saliva running down its chin as it allows its hands see what its eyes cannot.

The creature smells like a stagnant pond. Its rough hands are scummy and cold.

It lowers his head to smell the most intimate part of me, inhaling deeply, and uttering something that sounds like the most horrifying purr that I've heard in my life. When it pulls itself back up, I see what it's intending to put inside of me. It's as pale and terrible as the rest of it, _him_ , engorged and thick, and before I know it, he pushes my head down, my face scraping the rock floor. He yanks my hips aloft and shoves my head down again when I try to raise it.

I can feel him touching me them, claws scraping across my sensitive, pink flesh as he looks for my opening. I want to vomit when I feel him find what he's looking for, replacing his fingers with his monstrous, oily erection.

He thrusts into me with a victorious roar and I feel my tight flesh rip and bleed at the intrusion. My scream of pain seems to just enthrall him more as he starts to thrust into me with such force that the unyielding rock floor grates my face.

All I feel is stabbing pain, stretching, filling pain. His massive cock pushes into me again and again, saliva smearing my back as he lowers his face to nip at me while groaning in pleasure. All I can do is cry and moan as he fucks me, fiercely drilling himself into me until I feel like my cervix is being shoved deeper into my body. I pant loudly with panic and discomfort, mewling weak objections into the stone that's pressing against my face. Sour bile bubbles at the back of my throat, leaking into my mouth.

His thrusts change then, his rhythm becoming jerky and erratic, and I realize with ostensible relief that he'll be finished soon. Maybe then, he will kill me and I'll never have to think about this again.

So I take it and endure it, moaning with loathing until his roar sounds in the chamber, his claws digging into my skin and his teeth closing around my shoulder. I bellow with the pain of his bite, but he doesn't relent, just tugs at my shoulder with his gnarled teeth, grinding into me very deeply until one final hilting thrust floods me with a hot liquid that makes me feel sickeningly full.

He releases my shoulder then, licking at the blood a few times before he dislodges from me with a satisfied grunt. My legs and arms give out from under me, and I fall to the dusty floor from my hands-and-knees position. I wait for the killing blow now, I _wish_ for it. I can feel the result of his rapture slipping out of me, warm and thick. I groan with revulsion.

I babble in teary protest when another one of the creatures approaches me with a similar erection to the one that has just violated me. I moan silently and try to scramble away, my hips aching, but it doesn't help, this one flips me over onto my back and spreads my legs with meager interest in my plight.

This one lets out an extended groan as he pushes into me, his hands on either side of my head, foul saliva dripping into my face. Some of it slips into my mouth and I spit at the rotted taste of it. The spending of his packmate makes his member slide into me easily. It lessens the pain for me at least, a small favor. But even so, all I can do is suffer it as this one fucks me. He leans back onto his knees then, lifting my hips to meet his as he sniffs the air around us audibly. I feel his hips catch after a few moments, his milky eyes rolling back into his head as he throws his head back to howl with release.

He slides out of me, and a large amount of their liquids follow, the fluids streaked bright red by my blood. I am rather disjointed at this point, realizing only that yet another creature with pale blue eyes is violently shoving himself into me. Filling me another time.

By the time I fall unconscious, a fifth creature is raping me, having flipped my limp body onto my stomach again. One of his hands is planted on the floor next to my face, the other is tangling itself in my hair as he fucks me at a leisurely pace, his cock wetly sliding into me.

_Oh God, the darkness that smothers my mind is so... so very, very beautiful and silent._

* * *

I wake up to the endless chittering of my captors. I hate the fact that I'm still alive. I've been stripped completely naked now, the torn remnants of my once sturdy caving clothes ripped to shreds around me. More bitemarks are shining on my shoulders, breasts and hips, looking red and inflamed. My thighs are sticky with their congealing fluids, and the sick feeling of having been raped and filled with their seed makes me shudder with disgust. I get up on my knees, grab a piece of my torn clothing, and attempt to clean their seed off me.

My actions alert the red-eyed male who was the first to fuck me.

I blanch when he approaches me and grabs my hair, dragging me to a small stream of water at the edge of the cave. He shoves my face into the water, and despite the fact that I would truly rather die than stay here, the biology of my body does not agree with my sentiment. I drink greedily, the liquid tasting fresh and better than anything I've ever had before.

He drags me back then, growling softly all the while.

"No," I whisper when he crouches next to my naked body. I try to cover my nakedness with my hands, but he wrenches them away.

He lowers his head to my abdomen, pressing a cold, pointy ear against my abused flesh. I slowly realize that this may be about more than just pleasure as he seems to listen intently. Then he just gets up again and positions me where he wants me. When he pushes his horrible flesh inside of me, I'm sobbing with the realization. I know now what I have seen here, and what I have _not_ seen here.

_No females._

_No offspring._

"I can't get pregnant," I pant as he fucks me. I dig my fingers into his arms to get his attention.

He cocks his head at me, slowing his stroking for a few moments. What I've said is completely true. I had a subdermal implant inserted into my arm a couple of months ago. And it will prevent pregnancy for three years.

"You won't get what you want from me, so just kill me," I tell him desperately.

He doesn't understand a word that I'm saying. Taking my hips in his hands, he leers at me and lifts me to him. He pulls me onto his thick cock as if I am nothing but a rag doll. The wet noises from our coupling are getting the other creatures riled up, and I know that after Red Eye has had his, the others will have theirs.

There's no more tears to be shed. I cannot cry anymore. My strained gasps echo in the small cavern as Red Eye tenaciously continues to couple with me, shoving himself into me to the hilt with extended groans of sheer pleasure. The excited chittering and trilling of the other individuals tells me that they are looking forward to attempting to seed the female that they have captured. I'm still not even sure how many of them there are, but I know that they will all fuck me until I pass out, and even then, they will not stop.

I can only hope that they will kill me when I do not conceive for them. And I hope that they do not have the patience to keep trying for _three years_.

I close my eyes as Red Eye fills me again with a rumbling growl.

_I hope I'll see Jackson again soon._


End file.
